


Re:Life With the Witch of Greed

by StorianWrite



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorianWrite/pseuds/StorianWrite
Summary: Natsuki Subaru, a shut-in NEET is summoned to the Royal Capital of Lugnica, but instead of meeting Emilia, he meets a white-haired woman, who calls herself a Witch. The woman who wishes to "save" everyone meets our otherworldly —hikikomori.
Relationships: Echidna the Witch/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> "I don't own anything."
> 
> Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and all other products related to this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.
> 
> Please support the official release.

Re:Life With the Witch of Greed

Prologue – The Witch from 400 years ago

Chapter 1 – The Hikikomori

There was once a woman all by herself. Nothing in this world was unavailable from her view, this woman worried about everything. Every struggling person in this world was a child who needed her protection. The woman sought not to control this world, but to shelter it from harm. Thus, her story began...

—Failure, failure, failure, failure, and more failure.

The hard task of protecting, advising, and saving the entire world proved to be too heavy of a burden, for the woman's hands could not reach everyone.

Seeing the problem and solving one is different. A concept many people face in their lives and learn to let go, but not for her. She lacked a way to solve every problem and cursed her inadequacy.

She could reach for what was in front of her, but she couldn't cross the impossible. She could deal with pressing affairs, but time was unforgiving. There was so much beyond her reach, her arrogant wisdom lit no path to hope.

Submerged by an endless sea of regret, each sorrowful wail she could not prevent shattered her broken heart afresh. But finally, the woman understood.

It's impossible.

She realized her wish was impossible but even so, if her own hands weren't enough, she would find more. Simply by not being alone, by finding others who shared her wish, she could reach everyone.

[Greed]

She joins forces with the instigator, hands down the battlefield to the Heavenly Sword, makes a deal with the Holy Dragon, and pushed forward her greatest wish.

"Saved. They'll all be saved. The way to save them, I can see it. —The path to salvation."

Even if there was a price to pay in blood, she needed to prevail. Even if her instigator were to disappear, even if her Heavenly Sword's smiles were to vanish forever, even if her dragon were to leave to faraway skies, she could not surrender.

Even if her first allies left her side, she lost her way, for the once lonesome woman was no longer alone. She walks a road paved with corpses, designating countless lives as sacrifices, all for the sake of grasping her greatest aspiration. One day, with a sufficient amount of knowledge, her hands could reach each and every tear. For the first time, she truly believed that she could reach it.

So, consumed by that sacred wish, the woman struggled through excruciating despair.

The [Witch of Greed] bled avarice in the wake of her yearning.

—But fate had another thing in store for this woman.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Natsuki Subaru was born in Japan without any siblings. Maybe if he had one, he wouldn't be in his current state. His present situation could be described as "Shut-in NEET", who isn't even trying to finish high school. And no, he isn't like those CEO dropouts, who at least have some ambitions towards something more. He just doesn't feel like it.

The only thing he feels like doing is playing games, watching anime, and eating. Luckily for him, his parents take care of him so that he doesn't become one of those stereotypical "NEET's", who are 30-year-old and still live with their parents. At least he has his father to keep him fit and his mother to rely on.

"Honey, are you going out?"

Subaru didn't want to show his face towards his mother and decided to leave, without answering back. Something that would hunt him for a long time. Even though a lot of his mental problems come from his dad, it's his mother who believes he is disappointing.

Natsuki Kenichi

Kenichi is a good-looking, relatively tall, middle-aged man, with short, combed-back black hair like Subaru's. He has drooping black eyes with angled eyebrows. Most of the time, he's seen wearing average-looking, rectangular glasses that complement his usual laid-back smile and positive demeanour perfectly. Kenichi is sociable, usually talking with acquaintances while outside, and, coupled with his good looks, tends to get the email addresses of high school girls.

So similar, yet so different.

Walking towards the 7-Eleven took less than a couple of minutes, got to envy the Japanese for having such convenience. So many different products ranging from food to different types of manga, the dream of the "Western NEET's".

"That would be 363 Yen."

The man's voice woke Subaru up, who was feeling a bit disoriented. He found a grooved-edge ten, something that is quite a collectible for the right people.

"Ha, guess I'm lucky today," he mumbled towards himself.

Having paid for his items, Subaru exits the building and watches a car drive past him. Once again, he feels discomfort like something is happening to him. He looks around but nothing is out of order, while rubbing his eyes it happened.

He looked around slowly, not registering that he had been transported from his home, from his country, from his world. The place resembles a Western medieval market, its buildings were made from stone and wood, but the thing that stood out was the stank. Some might argue it smelled worse than King's Landing.

"What's going on? This stuff obviously isn't fake. Which means..."

"I have been summoned into a parallel world!" Subaru shouted not realising the people who were walking next to him giving weird looks. A shouting idiot with foreign clothes, not something that the people of Lugnica appreciated.

Reconfirming his surroundings yet again, he heaved his umpteenth sigh. He moved from the street he was on and was presently sitting in a somewhat dim alley. The ground was paved, a rough job compared to modern Japan, but it wasn't bad.

First, calmly analyse that time period's culture and its differences with Japan. Ascertain any differences in the laws of physics, and the possibility of contact with humanoid organisms. These were his priorities.

"Alright, let's do this. I'm not imagining you guys, and I'm fairly certain about the level of civilization. It seems like my money won't be of any use, but I took the opportunity to speak to a shopkeeper and we had no problem communicating."

The first thing Subaru did was an attempt to negotiate with a merchant to purchase the "apples?" with his Japanese Yen, he was denied. It seemed that this world used gold, silver, and copper coins as its currency. The inherent value of the currency in this world was easy to understand, certainly befitting a parallel world fantasy.

The lizards drawing the carriages appeared considerably larger than horses. Their body mass seemed constant relative to their proportions, but it was certainly worrying to see reptiles of that size.

"They're commonplace, huh… Both lizards and humanoids."

Then the final piece he had to confirm, the unique looks of this world's humans. They possessed very colourful hair, but one could easily obtain any hair colour with dye. For a parallel world fantasy, that was nothing extraordinary. Instead, Subaru focused on their "animal ears."

At a cursory glance, he spotted dog ears, cat ears, perhaps even bunny ears and he may have even caught sight of a lizardman-like being. There were also those who looked no different from Subaru which led him to conclude-

"The genre is parallel world fantasy. The culture is that of your typical medieval civilization. Demi-humans are common, so battle and adventure might be common as well. The animals show some minor changes, but they basically serve their functions. Is that how it is?"

Having spoken of the circumstances he'd ended up in, he knit his brows at this seemingly convenient development. If things proceeded according to his fantasies, he'd freely use his modern knowledge to obtain incredible power, however, this world was slightly different from what he'd planned for.

He checked his belongings. In a parallel world fantasy, starting gear was even more important than he had imagined. He'd need everything he had, however little.

First, his cell phone (with a dying battery), his wallet (containing many video rental membership cards), the ramen he bought at the convenience store (Shoyu Tonkotsu), some snacks (corn potage flavoured), his beloved grey jersey (unwashed), worn-out sneakers (of two years) and more.

"That's that, huh… Why didn't I at least carry a pistol? What do I do now?"

Subaru moved his fingers nervously as he contemplated his future in despair. However, his expression changed when he heard footsteps echoing through the alley. He looked up to see four men blocking the exit.

"Wait a minute is this a compulsory event?"

Seeing the grinning men, Subaru wiped his face and stood up in a panic. Something about those people screamed danger. It looked like those four haven't eaten in while, not surprising considering that the so-called "city" looks more like a big town.

Subaru wasn't going to take chances with these bandits and decided to run away, but while turning around he saw three more men coming towards him from behind. He was trapped.

But Subaru isn't one of those people that rationalize, like a normal person but decided to base this whole situation on concepts that come out of different types of Harem Novels. Where the main protagonist is all so powerful. Forgetting the part about the bandits looking very dangerous, he decided to follow his guts.

"Considering the typical pattern, I might be super strong here. Something like the gravity being a tenth of what it was or… Come to think of it, my body feels light! Maybe I can win!"

"Boss, the fucker is murmuring something. Should we kill him?" One of the bandits started waving a big knife in his hand.

"A knife? What? Kill me?" Subaru panicked while making sense of the situation, which he greatly underestimated.

Subaru didn't know how to get out of this situation, because these people would truly kill him. So, he did what any other seventeen-year-old high schooler would do. He begged.

"Wait! Please, don't kill me!" Subaru begged on his knees.

"Hhmm, maybe not so stupid after all," said one of the bandits.

"Give me everything you have!" The bandit boss said towards Subaru, who noticed someone coming from behind them.

"What is going on, I suppose?"

A small girl with long cream-coloured hair that she has tied in two twin drills along with blue eyes that have butterfly pattern at the centre stood fearlessly in front of the bandits. She wears a red frilled dress with pink ribbons, quite a cute combination.

"Haha! Little girl, you better leave," one of the bandits threatened her.

"I don't know what is going on, but mother would be displeased if she were to see this. So, stop this behaviour, I suppose."

"The fuck you say to me, you little shit! Boss, I will kill that girl!" The bandit, called Ninja, draws his knife, ready to hurt the innocent-looking kid.

"El Shamak!"

Subaru was perplexed, out of nowhere a little girl stood in front of bandits with so little fear. Feeling like he was the damsel in distress, made him uncomfortable. After the girl shouted, something unexplanatory happened. All the bandits stopped moving...

"What?" Subaru looked wide-eyed towards the not so innocent girl.

"Betty told them to stop but they didn't listen, I suppose," the girl huffed.

"Did you do this?" Subaru asked the girl who looked like she went on a walk, instead of disabling the bandit's movements.

"I did, I suppose. Now I'm leaving mother is waiting for Betty," the girl said while walking away.

"Wait!"

"Is there something?"

"Do you need help with going to your mother?"

Honestly, such a stupid question, a person who can take care of multiple bandits needs help with finding her mother. Truly, only someone like Subaru could say that without even realizing the idiocy of it.

Now it was the turn of the girl to be perplexed, "What?" She mumbled.

"Come to think of it, I don't even know your name. Then let's start with me." Subaru said with a bit too much "passion".

Subaru cleared his throat and then spun on the spot, striking a pose as he thrust his finger into the sky.

"My name is Natsuki Subaru! I'm utterly lost and completely broke! Nice to meet you!"

"Betty is mother's Betty but you can call me Beatrice, I suppose," she said looking unimpressed.

"Ah, Beako! Nice to meet you!"

Beatrice ignored him and started walking away. Subaru panicking decided to follow the girl, what else could he do?

"This place is really fantasy-like." Subaru mumbled, but Beatrice looked at him and spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I suppose."

Feeling a bit more comfortable around Beatrice, Subaru started to ask something very important.

"Soo Beako! Where are we?" Subaru in all his "detective skills" couldn't even figure out the name of the place where he was transported.

"What are you talking about? This is the Capital City of Lugnica, one of the [Seven Great Nations]."

Only one thought went through Beatrice mind when she looked towards the unusual boy, "Is he stupid?"

"One of the [Seven Great Nations], Lugnica?" Subaru looked around him and couldn't understand the "great" part. The city was big, there were walls, on top of the hill there was something that resembled a royal palace, but his modern mindset wasn't really impressed.

"What did you do to those bandits?"

"Magic, I suppose."

Subaru was ecstatic, something that was deemed impossible was real. Who hasn't dreamt about using magic, becoming a knight or being someone that could save the day and fight villains! Magic was real and he was going to learn about it...

"You should stop dreaming, I suppose. Someone like you shouldn't even be capable of performing the Al-type of magic that Betty can use." Beatrice squashed his dreams before they could form.

They walked a bit further when they stood in front of a big building called [The Royal Library]. It was one of the better-looking buildings, which you can see resembles the Gothic style architecture that was particularly popular in Europe from the late 12th century to the 16th.

"Oi! Beako! Where are we going, weren't we going to meet your mother?"

"Beako? I haven't allowed you to call me that but to answer your question. We are indeed going to mother, I suppose."

"Oh, she is in this library? Can we even enter?" Subaru asked, feeling a bit out of place in such a "royal" building.

"Mother made them open for the public, I suppose." Beatrice said proudly thinking about her mother's deed.

Subaru thought about what Beatrice just said. Someone who has the power to do something like that isn't a normal person, once again forgetting that someone like Beatrice isn't normal as well.

Once inside the library was full of... eh books. A lot of them, Subaru remembered going to one of those Western medieval libraries with his parents. They paid to see the interior of the castle, only to realise that a lot of the things were fake. Seriously, the library didn't even have books, just cardboard plates that looked like a lot of real books.

"Mother!" Beatrice shouted while running towards a woman who was sitting reading a book.

"Welcome back Beatrice. Did you enjoy yourself?" The woman said towards the little cream-haired girl.

"Betty did, I suppose. But Betty is happier with you!" Like a little girl, she reacted towards her mother.

This exchange took a while and Subaru didn't know what to do. Someone socially ignorant as him still understood that coming between a mother and her daughter is not really appreciated so he stood silent.

The woman finally realised that there was someone else and she looked a bit shocked, like she didn't expect Subaru's presence. The gaze only took a moment, before her gaze returned to normal.

"Excuse me. I haven't given you a single introduction of who I am. Sorry for these piling discourtesies. I didn't realise there was another person with Beatrice."

"My name is Echidna and who might you be?"

The woman called, Echidna, could be described with two words —white and black, which compliment her extraordinarily stark beauty. She has long white hair that reaches all the way down her back, and barely exposed white, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes are deep black that shines with something Subaru couldn't fathom, intelligence, curiosity, despair.

This was the meeting between [Natsuki Subaru] and the [Witch].

"My name is Natsuki Subaru, nice to meet you."

A/N: First, let me clarify that the first part is from WitchCultTranslations, translated by Hedge & Nanashi. Furthermore, there was quite a bit of content from the novel (Arc: 1) that was translated by Snuser, so respect to them. This is my second time writing a story and things will go different this time. I would once again appreciate your input, that is honestly the only thing I look forward to by writing this and feedback makes it far more enjoyable for me.

About the story, as you might have realised this is approximately 400 years before his "original" transportation. That means that the Witch of Envy hasn't yet destroyed "half of the world", which is why there are currently Seven Great Nations (Kararagi City States aren't united yet).

In the current time around 400 BA (Before Arrival Natsuki Subaru), magicians are not well known, and a lot of things are different. Tappei stated that the Echidna from the Castle of Dreams and the Echidna from 400 years ago should be considered as two separate entities. This story follows that belief and continues with the concept that the Witch of Greed's original intention was to "save" everyone. This Echidna is in despair, even with the help of others she isn't capable of achieving her wish, now with the variable called Natsuki Subaru this may or may not change. You will have to continue reading to know the answer to that, will Echidnut... Echidna change for the better or will our hero fall into the depths of despair because of our favourite witch. Maybe our hero will get charmed by another witch, who knows?!

Once again thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated. I have paused my other novel because I felt like the concept failed behind the current fanfics, there really are a lot of good fanfics around currently. The first three chapters (Prologue) will be definitely uploaded in between 3-5 days of each other, to see the reaction of the community and see if this story is something to continue doing (around 12k). If not, I might try and continue other concepts till both the readers and I are satisfied with the outcome. Thank you for letting me waste your time, have a good one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> "I don't own anything."
> 
> Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and all other products related to this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.
> 
> Please support the official release.

Chapter 2 – The Witch's Partner

"Nice to meet you too Subaru, but who are you?" Echidna's words might seem normal, who doesn't want to continue the conversation by exchanging small parts of information with each other. The peculiar thing is that it is Echidna, the [Witch of Greed], that is saying these words. The woman whose supposedly whole existence is about knowledge didn't know about the being called Natsuki Subaru.

Subaru with his great social skills knew exactly what to say in this situation. Or that is what we would like to believe because the only thing on his mind was to woman in front of him. He was in such a trance that he didn't even know he was mumbling words.

"Beautiful."

Subaru realising what he said was blushing madly and hitting himself for having such a reaction towards someone he only knew for less than five minutes. Towards a "mother" nonetheless.

"Ho, that is quite a reaction you have there Natsuki-san." Echidna said with a small smirk on her face.

"What do you think you are doing! Be more respectful towards mother, I suppose!" Beatrice feeling like Subaru was being disrespectful immediately went into action to fix the situation.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Subaru apologized profusely and was starting to sweat because of his nerves.

"Calm down Beatrice, a fair maiden like myself has gotten many types of compliments, but even I must say that I never heard of this... special variant," Echidna said while looking at Subaru with curiosity.

She continued, "Now, getting a chance to talk with me isn't something anyone could get so easily. So, go on ask your question."

Subaru hadn't forgotten that someone who could make this library for public use, would never be a nobody. But he totally didn't know how to react to this, so once again he went with his precious gut feeling, "How are you?"

[How are you?]

Echidna didn't have a lot of moments in her life where she didn't know how to react but things happen. How many people have not gone towards her to seek knowledge from the Witch, but never had someone asked something so simple, something so personal, something so stupidly dumb.

Subaru who noticed the silence was once again sweating, he was thinking about his words and what cultural difference might have made this beautiful woman in front of him upset.

"Hahaha!" The woman was laughing so hard that there were tears coming from her eyes and it wouldn't be wrong for Subaru to think that she looked and sounded like an angel.

"Being invited to ask a question is something to feel jealous about, so many would line up in front of me to desire their questions answered but not you. You truly are an enigma Natsuki Subaru."

"So how did you and Beatrice meet?" Her laughter stopped and her curious side took over once again.

Beatrice who also became silent was able to snap out of it answered her mother, "Betty met him when he was being robbed by a couple of bandits. After Betty saved him, he had the audacity to proudly proclaim his name and the fact that he was lost and broke."

Her tone changed when she said, "And he also thought Betty needed help finding mother, so he followed me. As if Betty couldn't do it alone, in fact." She huffed and put her chest forward trying to show her mother how mature she was.

"Is that the case, I guess I have to thank you Natsuki-san for bringing my daughter back safely."

"No worries! It was my pleasure spending my time with someone as cute as Beako! Also, you can call me Subaru, calling me by my family name makes me sound like my father." Subaru said without realising that this was the moment he took the first steps towards becoming his own person.

"It makes me happy to hear that both you and my daughter had a good time together."

A "good time" that involved getting threatened to be killed, then again nobody in the room can be considered —normal.

"So Subaru-san is it true that you are lost and penniless?" She said looking at his clothes.

"I suppose..." Subaru said sheepishly.

"Then I suppose... you can stay with us for a bit, to familiarize yourself with the surrounding. I do believe that you don't have anywhere else to stay, right?"

"I wouldn't want to impose!" Subaru said thinking about not wanting to bother this woman, who took his interest.

"Don't worry, I insist. Beatrice and I are currently staying in an inn that is a bit away from the main market. We have room to spare, so you wouldn't bother anyone." Echidna explained but her gaze kept showing her curiosity towards the entity called Natsuki Subaru.

Subaru looked towards Beatrice to see her reaction and see what she thoughts about this. His mind is in distress, he is attracted to this girl's mother... If Beatrice doesn't like it then there would be nothing he could do. Finding another place to stay and learn about this world would be his priority. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Beatrice didn't mind.

"If mother says you can stay then Betty also allows it, I suppose."

"Beako!" Subaru shouted as he hugged the not-legal loli.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The party went to the inn called [Maiden's Love] close by the main market of the Capital City. The place was as expected nothing special, but nice enough to enjoy your stay. The hosts were kind enough to explain the different types of food towards Subaru. Subaru who didn't even know what an "appa" was, was being taught like a little child.

"You really are lost aren't you, I suppose?" Beatrice said after it came to light that Subaru wasn't even capable of reading the signs.

"Beatrice, how about you teach Subaru how to write? You already learned everything and this would also be good for your development," said Echidna.

Live went by faster than Subaru could've predicted. His time with Beatrice, were a bit demanding at times, but in general, were quite fun. Having someone as cute as she teach you about this world, while it sometimes displeased him that someone little as Beatrice was teaching him the "adult" as a child. He couldn't stop remembering the times they walked and played together. Who would have expected someone like Subaru to know how to interact with a little sister figure. His life with both Beatrice and Echidna felt peaceful, happy even.

"Subaru! Come play with Betty!" The spirit said enthusiastically towards her new friend. For someone like her who never had anyone else except her mother, having someone like Subaru in her life made it brighter. It was the small things, how he always tried to create fun with her.

"Sorry, Beako but I can't. Echidna-tan asked me to write some things down." Subaru said while remembering the conversation they had a couple of days before.

Flashback

It was at the end of the second day, just two days ago Subaru was still in his room watching anime and playing games but right now was alone with a beauty far above his league. It wouldn't be exaggerated to say that this was the peak of his life.

"So Subaru where are you from? You know almost nothing about Lugnica, you know nothing about magic and demi-humans. Subaru, the enigma, why don't you satisfy this maiden's curiosity." She said while staring with her beautiful deep black eyes at Subaru. Her eyes contained many different types of emotions.

Curiosity, Greed, Desire... hope.

Subaru explained everything and the Witch listened carefully towards what he had to say. Concepts that were far beyond this world were being shared with her. It was in her nature, as a Witch, to absorb every type of knowledge, even those that look unimportant, she continued asking about many things: politics, sciences, inventions, economics, and much more.

Subaru who speaking about everything about what he remembers was enjoying himself. Who wouldn't when a gorgeous woman was paying attention to someone like him? No, it was clear that in Echidna's eyes that Subaru wasn't a nobody. His whole existence was of interest to the Witch. Both of them continued talking, about small things, big things, important things, stupid things, believe it or not, they enjoyed each other's company.

In one of their conversations, it came to Echidna's attention that Subaru never realised what Beatrice really was —a spirit.

"Beako is a spirit?" Subaru asked shocked, remembering the mention of the so-called "spirits" but never did he expect that one of them had been by his side all this time. Subaru didn't know what to say and it took quite a while before someone spoke up.

"Subaru is fine with Betty being a spirit, right?" Asked Beatrice with a trembling voice something that didn't go unnoticed by Subaru. He looked at Beatrice and was shocked at what he saw, the little girl who had saved his life and taught him a lot of things, was wiping away incoming tears from her eyes. She didn't want to lose one of her only friends, somebody she cared deeply about.

"Beako! I don't care if you are a human or a spirit! Beako is Beako and Beako is the greatest. I love spending time with you and that will never change, because my Beako is the cutest Beako in all the worlds!" Subaru shouted showing his true feelings towards the girl he considers as his little sister.

Beatrice jumped towards his chest and continued crying.

"Sniff, sniff. Yes, it's very normal for my Subaru to think of Betty as the cutest."

Subaru was comforting the little girl in his embrace, "Of course, Beako is as cute as a fairy!"

"Subaru is still a baka, I suppose."

Echidna who was watching this scene from right beside them felt something she never did before, warmth.

End Flashback

"Subaru! You can do mother's request later, you promised we were going for ice cream." Beatrice pleaded and who was Subaru to deny the lady her ice cream.

"You know what Beako, let's go!" Subaru shouted wanting to spend more time with the butterfly-eyed girl.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Sounded a womanly voice from behind the pair.

"Ah, mother!"

"Yea, Echidna-tan we are going for some ice cream. Do you want to join us?" Subaru asked but he didn't expect her to come with them. Most of the time when Subaru was spending time with Beatrice and asked if she wanted to spend time with them, she declined and said she had other important things to attend to. At least that is what she always said.

So it was quite a shocker when she agreed to come along with the pair, "Sure, I have a bit of time to spend. I also can try to find some information about the current situation of the recently named "City States" led by the man called Hoshin of the Wilderness."

"Mother! Betty wants vanilla and chocolate ice cream!" Beatrice like a child, as she is, asked for attention from her mother, and Echidna, who was in a good mood complied.

"Sure, sure, we will get you your ice cream."

The day continued with doing different activities, Subaru was spending a lot of time walking with Beatrice who was intrigued by the new types of food that Lugnica had to offer, she and her mother liked to stay more in remote area's but currently were spending a lot of time in the city. She was not willing to waste that time by reading books, she could do that any other time.

"What are those things over there, Beako?" Subaru pointed towards a couple of statues that were being sold in the market plane.

"Those are statues that the Elf's make to bless the possessor with luck. If you were to ask Betty if it was true then I wouldn't know, I suppose."

The statue looked very pretty and was made out of wood. You can easily notice the dedication and craftsmanship that was used to build this piece. Subaru thinking that having a bit more luck could never be wrong, bought the statue. The merchant said that the statue was called —a maiden's jealousy. Even with the help of Beatrice and Echidna explaining the real situation he was in, Subaru never really got out of his head that maybe one day he could be someone strong like a real hero.

Hearing stories about the Heavenly Sword, Reid Astrea and the Dragon was enough to pump everyone's expectations of training and obtaining that type of power. But Subaru was already told of his talents for Yin magic, the debuff type magic that was used by support players in those MMORPG's he played in his world. Even though Beatrice stated that it was possible to attack with Yin-type magic, doing it was something else entirely. Why couldn't he do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and run for 10 kilometers, like a certain OP character? If only Subaru was built differently...

In another timeline

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright, Reinhard?"

"Don't worry about me my lady, just someone talking about me."

—No one can run from Reinhard, as they say, ~Some bratty cat.

Current timeline

Magic is the ability to alter mana that is passing through a person's gate into a form that can affect reality. There are six elements: Fire, Wind, Earth, Yin and Yang. The strength of a magic spell is dependent on the incantation, but some strong people, like Echidna, can do magic without incantations. Then there are also those that can use Spirits, they can cast magic by using mana from their surroundings with the help of their contracted spirit. Spirits can act as gates for their contracts.

Subaru had talent with spirits but that something that would take more time to be useful, the only thing he could train was trying different types of Yin magic with Beatrice. There was something poetic about Subaru getting trashed by a little girl.

"Subaru what are your intentions when we are going away from Lugnica?" Echidna finally asked the question that was haunting Subaru's mind from the beginning that he met them. What am I going to do without them? It might seem pathetic that someone who is seventeen not even able to live alone, but in this world where his only connection were these two people, it wasn't something he wished to leave behind.

"Echidna, I..." It took a moment for Subaru's words to come out of his mouth, "want to stay with you and help you if I can."

"Oh?" Echidna seemed intrigued and continued, "You wish to stay together with a maiden like myself and my cute Beatrice?" Echidna was teasing the virgin Subaru.

The tone Echidna used was something Subaru couldn't handle and he started blushing furiously. But before he could say anything Echidna was already talking again.

"Wishing to follow me, like a butler perhaps? Or maybe as a pet, who is in need of help?"

Subaru was getting even more embarrassed with Echidna's words... a pet?!

"Mother! Subaru would be an excellent pet, in fact!" Beatrice said not willing to lose one of her only friends... who now was now becoming a pet?!

I don't want to be a pet! But...

"If even my daughter is so in favour of letting you join us, then I wouldn't be able to say no. Would I?" Echidna was compilating her decision when she on accident tripped over some materials that were lying on the street. Subaru the hero, knew how to react and caught his... mistress?!

"Oh my, seems like Subaru is really capable. I guess I could consider you my partner, your knowledge is something that would be very useful. Furthermore, Beatrice wouldn't like losing her only friend." Echidna said with an intense gaze, trying to make her look more presentable. Echidna was someone hard to understand, she was curious, greedy and sometimes borderline mean. Even Subaru was capable of seeing that side of Echidna, but she also had another side of her. One that was clumsy, forgettable and caring. She almost set the [Maiden's Love] on fire, as she was trying to warm herself.

She forgets daily tasks, like eating, drinking, even sleep is something forgettable for her. But in the end, it was her caring side that was the hardest to understand. She was a Witch, something that she proudly explained to Subaru. Subaru noticed the extreme side of the very neutral Echidna, something that honestly scared the young man. Even though she was very indifferent towards most things, but it couldn't hide that she really cared about Beatrice. Like a mother.

"So Subaru will you take this lady's offer to become her partner in crime." Echidna said with her usual smirk, which showed her character and beauty to anyone lucky enough that was allowed to see it.

"I wouldn't want anything else." Subaru said with a big smile, happy that he could continue his life with these people he considered family.

"Mother! Subaru! Let's play!" Beatrice was the cutest when she acted her age.

Subaru started spending even more time with Echidna. As her partner, he was supposed to help her with multiple tasks that differed quite a lot. Echidna talked with Subaru about her [Great Wish] to "save" everyone, something that, even to him, sounded ridiculous. He tried to bring his point across about how saving everyone was a "bit extreme", but Echidna was fast to change the topic to something less emotional.

She stated her desire to go to the Mathers Domain where there was someone interesting. Subaru not willing to create an even worse atmosphere decided not to argue with the Witch. He would have to find another time to try to understand this woman in front of him and maybe even change her destructive behaviour that both didn't really understand at the moment.

But things wouldn't be fun without a change in plans, would they? Because on their last day in the Capital City there was another key moment of fate. The question will be if this girl with pointed ears and silver hair will bring a better future or maybe a future where, hypothetically speaking, half of the world would be destroyed.

This was the meeting between [Natsuki Subaru] and the [Witch].

"Ahh sooorrrryy! I didn't mean to crash into you!" The girl shouted.

"Don't worry, you can even say it's my pleasure to meet someone as pretty as you." Subaru the social inept that we all knew him to be, was for the first time in his life... smooth.

A/N: So this is the second chapter of the Prologue. The initial relationship between Echidna/Beatrice and Subaru is roughly completed and now with Satella herself in the story, things will be different. Fate has changed once again and nobody, not even myself, will know where the story is going (not entirely true, but as a figure of speech).

The next chapter will be the end of the Prologue, which means that the "real" plot will start then. It will be the longest chapter and you might say the most important one because I realised this would be the "make it, or break it" part of this story. Currently, I'm discussing how the plot will change, but input is always appreciated: How would you like the story to continue? Once again, I will guarantee for there to be one more chapter, but after that one, I would have to decide to pause the story or continue it (there will be no guarantee). So see you next time and as always thank you for letting me waste your time!

Upcoming: Prologue End | Chapter 3 - Peaceful


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> "I don't own anything."
> 
> Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and all other products related to this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.
> 
> Please support the official release.

Re:Life With the Witch of Greed

Prologue – The Witch from 400 years ago

Chapter 3 – Peaceful

The woman has a thin body with long silver hair and purple-blue eyes. She looks his age but is shorter than Subaru, who is quite tall for the average Japanese. Calling her cute would be an understatement but for Subaru, whose whole room was decorated by white-haired heroines, she looked straight out of a fairy tale.

People from this world are attractive, first there was Echidna and now the cute girl in front of Subaru. Subaru who heard the woman's apology decided to speak the first thing in his mind.

"Don't worry, you can even say it's my pleasure to meet someone as pretty as you."

"Eep!" The girl was blushing, but Subaru was faster and continued talking like the ignorant guy, he is supposed to be.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Natsuki Subaru!" He was once again showing his famous pose, striking one finger in the air.

"Ehmm..." She continued blushing but at the end said, "My name is Satella. Just Satella."

"Sooooo Satella-san, where are you going in such a haste?"

"I —was going to buy some food for the children."

"The children?"

"Yea, there are a couple of children who needed some food, and I couldn't leave them behind without doing anything!"

"You are very kind-hearted, aren't you?" Subaru said but suddenly he changed his pose once again.

"AALLRRIIIGGHHTT! I will help you!" Subaru shouted once again but this time there weren't a lot of people who noticed it. Seems like changing your clothes to something that is considered normal works wonders to not seem like a foreigner.

"Eehh?! You don't have to help Subaru!" The girl was flustered by the man's actions in front of her.

"Don't worry Satella-san. You can say I consider this my one good deed a day!"

"Thank you, Subaru-kun." Satella smiled.

The couple walked for a short bit and soon arrived at the location. The orphanage where the children stayed was called [Wool's Orphanage], a weird name for an orphanage that was located in the slums part of the city. Subaru thought they must have decided that name because wool, was supposed to be warm?

"SATEELLLAAA!"

"ONEE-CHAANN!"

More than ten little kids ran towards the girl, who was smiling after seeing all of them again. They hugged the girl in question, and you could feel the comfort they brought each other. Something Subaru lately experienced with Beatrice and Echidna.

"Ne?! Who is thaaattt!" They immediately spotted Subaru who was looking out of place.

"Me? I'm the great magician!" Subaru said with his childish smile.

"Aaaaahh! A mage?! COOL!" They screamed like their superhero was in front of them.

Subaru has spent a lot of time on the internet and searched, like many, how to do some magic tricks. Card tricks, coin tricks and even how to saw a person in half. This NEET didn't have to go to school and because of that he was able to gather a lot of information. There were a lot of tutorials on YouTube that he became confident enough to impress some 6-year-old children.

Even Satella was impressed by Subaru, him a mage? Soon she realised that he meant something else entirely, the tricks impressed her but anybody that wasn't a child could see that it was sleight of hand instead of real magic. He disappeared a coin made it come back behind a girl's ear, he also tried to make them guess in which hand the coin was but even that was something special for the kids.

"Hahahaha, Onii-chan!" Said a black-haired kid.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" The children chanted but Satella who thought they played enough decided to make a stop to it, "Come on, you wouldn't want to make Subaru-kun even more tired, right?"

The children realised that Subaru was indeed getting tired and decided to leave him alone, for now. Satella and Subaru walked towards a bench and started talking. It went about how Satella met the children, how Subaru learned his tricks and how they came to Lugnica. Something hard to explain for Subaru, but Satella said that she came with her parents.

"So, you came with your parents? It's quite late shouldn't you return to them, if you want I can..." Subaru said but stopped when he heard her cry.

"Satella?"

"Sniff, sniff... my parents..." Subaru didn't need to hear more, because this beautiful Half-Elf was crying, and he needed to do something about it. He hugged and comforted the girl, something he was getting better at.

They hugged but Subaru broke the silence, "Satella, do you have a place to stay?" If this was someone else saying these words, then it would have been something far less innocent. Even though Subaru was being smoother than he ever was, he wasn't at that level yet.

It became clear that she was getting help from the orphanage and that she was feeling terrible for that. The children already had it bad and now with an older girl requiring food and shelter, things became even worse. They cared for her, but she wasn't willing for them to have it harder because of her.

Subaru decided to bring her to the inn, meeting an unhappy Beatrice and Echidna in front of the building.

"Subaru picked up a lost girl. Something you would do, I suppose."

"My partner getting tired of two cute girls like myself and Beatrice, had to add another girl to the equation. How greedy."

Subaru blushed not knowing how to explain it. Satella is indeed beautiful, but he would never think about Beatrice and Echidna not being good enough for him. For all of his problems, loyalty wasn't one of them.

"So, a Half-Elf charmed my partner? I have seen many things but nothing as bold as you." Echidna for the first time truly looked at Satella.

Satella felt a bit threatened by Echidna, but that didn't suppress the embarrassment she felt by Echidna saying she "charmed" Subaru. Did he —like her? Did she like him?

Echidna made Satella a proposal, she would accept Satella if she became a maid that takes care of the tasks Echidna isn't willing to do. She also had to spend a minimal amount of time playing with Beatrice, which wasn't hard because Satella was already captivated by Beatrice's cuteness.

Days went by, soon would be the day they left for the Mathers Domain, to meet an "interesting individual". It became known that his name was Roswaal A. Mathers, one of the members of the Mather's Household.

"Echidna-tan, why are we meeting that Roswaal guy? Are you going to ask him to join you?" Subaru asked feeling threatened by an eventual individual joining their small group.

"Oh? You jealous?" Echidna said with her well-known smirk.

"Hmmmm no..." Subaru mumbled.

"Good, you do not need to be jealous, would you? You are the being who can spend the most time with someone like me." She sounded very prideful of herself, but when it comes to her appearance nobody can deny that.

"You are my partner, Subaru. Never forget that."

Subaru nodded his head not realising the greed Echidna held deep within her gaze. The party traveled towards the Mather's Domain without anything happening in between. Except for an accident in were Echidna fell from the carriage on Satella but both women decided to never talk about that moment again. Subaru would later swear that he saw heaven. Echidna went alone and later returned with a man named Roswaal, but there was once again trouble in paradise. It seemed like Roswaal obtained something very special from Echidna.

*I see that is a grave illness. It's remarkable that you've endured it for so long without dying. You don't even know how to vent your accumulated mana. Your lack of understanding is truly lamentable.*

*How's that? Do you feel a bit better?*

"You did what?!"

Subaru and Echidna were currently alone, Beatrice and Satella were walking around the village and Roswaal was finishing the last steps of preparations to leave his Household and join Echidna for her quest. Subaru didn't like that Roswaal bastard! He had the nerve, not only to ignore him but also say that Echidna tasted "nice"?! What the hell!

"I said, I had to give him a bit of my saliva to help him vent his mana," said Echidna nonchalantly.

"You... you...!"

"So, you do feel jealous?" Subaru became even more flustered, but she continued, "Aren't you spending a lot of time with another woman?"

Something about Echidna's tone was different. Subaru didn't realise it but maybe Satella's presence affected the Witch after all. They only spoke the required amount and they couldn't be described as "friendly". Satella was spending most of her time with Beatrice and Subaru, something the Witch didn't fail to notice.

"Echidna..."

"What do you want from me Subaru?" She started coming closer, "Do you need something from this very evil Witch?"

Subaru was hyperventilating, Echidna never in their spend time together acted like this. Like she wanted to claim something... him. Never once did Subaru forget that Echidna was beautiful and Roswaal was making very clear how beautiful of a young lady Echidna is.

Echidna's face was so close to Subaru's that he could smell the fragrance of old books that she was so fond of reading. Subaru's heart beat faster and faster as Echidna's white face came up to his own. Like a lioness she watched her prey and then her tongue was in his mouth. Subaru had not expected this prodigy of a tongue, remembering this moment he wished that he would've looked at her face. Subaru's mind stopped working, he was with his head in the clouds. Echidna, the one with who he was attracted the most, was kissing him as a lover would.

"Ah~~," Echidna moaned but Subaru had another problem he didn't want her to find about.

But that didn't matter because Echidna stopped the kiss and as fast as possible tried to make her clothes a bit more decent. Seems like Subaru hands had a mind of their own.

"Echidna..."

"Subaru, you truly are an enigma." Subaru was looking at her deep-black eyes that attracted him the most. Her intelligence, curiosity and greed might be extreme at times, but that doesn't lessen the fact that Subaru is attracted to all of it. You know what they say about girls, how they like bad boys but in this case it's reversed.

"Now, now. Although I enjoyed it, I have some other matters to attend." She smirked and left as quickly as she came.

"What just happened?" He said while holding his lips and blushing, wishing to take a cold bath to calm his "nerves". He wasn't granted that salvation.

"What are doing, I suppose?"

"Eeep, Subaru-kun? Are you alright?"

In front of him stood Beatrice and Satella, better known as BBF's. They just clicked, Satella became the big sister to Beatrice just like Subaru was the big brother. The two dynamics between the two of them really improved the mood of the little group. But right now, was not a moment for that, because Subaru had far... harder things to worry about.

"Subaru-kun?" Both girls made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Of course, I'm fine! Don't worry about me." Subaru tried to act like his usual, but the girls didn't accept that excuse.

"Are you sure Subaru-kun? You are really red, maybe you have a fever? Let me check!" Satella came closer and put her hand on Subaru's forehead. Something that made Subaru even redder, remembering just a second ago another girl stood so close by him.

"You do feel warmer than normal..." Satella was trying to figure out why Subaru was behaving this way. Beatrice, the girl she is, made the finishing move.

"Where is mother?"

"Eehh Echidna is... somewhere!" Subaru couldn't handle it anymore and decided to run away, somewhere colder.

"Subaru is weird as always, I suppose."

"I hope he isn't having a fever." Satella sounded concerned about Subaru but let it slide for today, tomorrow she would give him all the care and medicine he needed. She blushed by the thought of her feeding Subaru in his bed, like a wife...

"Satella is also weird, I suppose." Beatrice mumbled seeing Satella's mumbling with a red face towards herself. "I wonder when Bubby will come back, I missed him."

Bubby, better known as Puck, was another artificial spirit Echidna created but he was tasked to do some other things. Beatrice liked to describe Puck to Subaru by saying that his fur was the softest material there ever was and how the cat-like creature was the most adorable thing ever existed. When Subaru heard this, he couldn't believe it, who dares to be cuter than Beako?! But decided to let it slide when he realised how much Puck meant to her.

Subaru considered Puck without meeting him as a friend, the same couldn't be said about another individual. The individual who disliked Subaru's presence the most, why? Easy, he was spending too much time with Echidna and Roswaal didn't like that.

Echidna talked about a place she wished to create called [Sanctuary], she spoke about a dangerous individual trying to track her down named Hector the [Warlock of Melancholy]. Echidna didn't say what the reason was for him doing this but all of them knew that people with the title Witch or Warlock, like Echidna, were not people to mess around with. Echidna was a clear example; it was lucky that they were being favoured by the Witch or else she would have no problem going against all of them.

Roswaal might be a talented mage, like Beatrice and Echidna stated, but far from the level of the Witch. Before they decided to go to [Sanctuary], Echidna decided to go to the city of Priestella. Days went by traveling, Subaru, Beatrice, Satella, Roswaal and Echidna began their journey. Satella spends a lot of time together with Beatrice, while Roswaal was most of the time alone reading tombs about magic. Subaru who shared his time by playing with Beatrice and Satella by the day and with Echidna in the night, was satisfied.

Nothing happened between Subaru and Echidna after the kiss, but Subaru felt that something had changed. They were on the run, so Subaru decided to be patient before he would talk with her about it. Right now, was not the best time with Echidna becoming frustrated by the day, hating the fact that she couldn't be more efficient. They continued stopping at some towns to stretch their legs and later continued riding in the uncomfortable carriage driven by an Earth Dragon whose species are blessed with the [Divine Protection of Wind Evasion]. It enables the Earth Dragon to be unaffected by the wind and not encounter any wind resistance while running. The effect also applies to the Dragon Carriage that it pulls, so the little group didn't have too much annoyance because of the wind.

Priestella just recently started getting attraction. The city's construction is said to have been responsible by Hoshin of the Wilderness, which has created a merchant hotspot. The Kararagi City State is becoming more and more like a real nation, some people already say it belongs with the other great nations, the [Eight Great Nations]. The city is also known as the Water Gate City, it is called that way because the waterways divide the city into four blocks called districts which are numbered clockwise from the main gate.

Subaru who saw the city was honestly impressed, the city was still in construction but even in its early stage, it looked beautiful. Subaru who has seen many great buildings in his former world wished to one day see the city completed. He snapped out of his daydreaming because he still had a goal to accomplish and that was to find lagmite, alternatively known as mana- stones or crystals. Magic crystals are large types of mana stones that grow over a significant amount of time and have no impurities, but very few currently exist. Echidna didn't want a normal mana crystal, but one called Pyroxene Crystal.

She explained that it was a rare colourless type of lagmite crystal that unlike normal mana crystals holds incredible powers. Furthermore, she explained that more crystals would improve the barrier that she wished to erect at the [Sanctuary].

The group decided to stay in Priestella for a couple of days. Everyone needed to rest so they decided to go for a swim. Subaru was thinking about the holy thing called: "BEACH EPISODE!" and how he was alive to experience it. Echidna and Satella in their respective white and black bikini... Subaru is very slothful, isn't he?

"Subaru! Comeeee!" Satella took his hand and pushed him into the lake.

Beatrice not wishing to be left behind started splashing Subaru with water.

"Beako! Let me show you my legendary water technique! Even my father had to take his loss against me!" Subaru shouted while overwhelming the little girl.

SPLAASHH! SPLAASHH!

"Hahaha" They all started laughing and began doing other things. They held a competition making sandcastles, they played a game called "Beach Volleyball" and they also relaxed in the lake. Roswaal decided not to come, thinking that learning magic was far more important than "relaxing". Never in his wildest imaginations would he have expected Echidna to accept their invitation. Roswaal not willing to seem like a child, decided to stay with his original decision but like a child glared at Subaru when they started going to the lake.

Subaru was walking back where Echidna was reading a book in the shadow. She was wearing a white two-piece bikini that made her look more like an angel than ever. The sight the bikini created was something Subaru would forever engrain in his mind. Silver was Echidna's favourite colour but wearing that colour would bring too much unnecessary attention, like she didn't already receive a lot of attention from a lot of men.

"Echidna! Aren't you going to swim?"

"Subaru, aren't you pleased with what you see at the moment?" She smirked seeing the reaction her appearance had.

"Of course, I am..." He mumbled and decided to lay next to her. "So, what are you reading today, more about magic, history, science or is it something else?"

"It's a story."

"You are reading a story?"

"Can't a lady read a story?"

"Of course, you can, but I never expected you to use your time reading a story." Subaru continued, "What kind of story is it?"

She replied, "It's a tragedy."

"Mother!" Beatrice jumped on top of her mother and decided to sleep next to her. Satella followed suit and stayed in the sun for longer and this is how the day went —peaceful.

Beatrice was spending the rest of the day reading a book, while Satella was learning to cook different types of Priestella's recipes that Subaru had come to like. It reminded him a lot of his former world like somebody Japanese had made it. Subaru was spending the night was Echidna trying to come with different types of concepts that could be helpful for setting up the barrier and making day-to-day things easier.

The next day they finally collected all the crystals and went back towards their carriages when a little girl walked towards them. The young girl has long transparent platinum hair with dark blue eyes and long eyelashes. What garbs her is merely a single white cloth and the whole aura of it suggests that the world would permit nothing else to touch her skin. The presence she holds is not that of an ordinary person but one of an important person.

The saying is that she is beautiful enough to be said to make others tremble with her beauty and that even God would hesitate to touch her. She started walking towards the group, who had yet spotted her, and spoke words so soft and angelic that hearts would be healed just by listening.

She comes forward, this single girl. Her voice possesses an almost magical allure, binding the minds and bodies of those who hear it, and nobody present here is capable of saying anything anymore.

"Are you going somewhere Echidna, [Witch of Greed]?"

Tilting her head, the girl fires her question. Being looked at by her, being talked to by her. Just the fact that any one of her actions is aimed at oneself is enough to inspire an overwhelming euphoria, such that death would not be an aversive prospect, the sensation unavoidable.

"With that person?" The girl said while looking at Subaru.

This was the meeting between [Natsuki Subaru] and the [Witch].

"Pandora, what is this supposed to mean? You coming here to question what I do with my time? I have far better things to do than to talk to someone as disgusting as you." Echidna stated with conviction, feeling her magic come beside her to attack at a moment's notice. The girl's presence would mean nothing good.

Beatrice, Roswaal and even Satella figuring out Echidna's actions started gathering magic. Beatrice and Satella using their Yin-type magic, Roswaal using his [Divine Protection of Sorcery] making him able to use all six magical elements perfectly. Hell, even Subaru tried to gather magic, but his knowledge about magic was still too little —El Shamak wouldn't help at all. He also hadn't contracted his spirit yet, but even if he did would something change? No.

From her pocket, Pandora withdraws a small black box. Echidna's brow furrows at the sight of the [Witch Factor]. The girl whose expression was unreadable pressed the box towards the Half-Elf. Satella's eyes shoot open wide by the gesture.

"This is for you."

She threw the box towards Satella and started walking towards Subaru.

"What do you think you are doing, [Witch of Vainglory]? Going after my partner like some kind of harlot." Out of nowhere Echidna fired spells towards Pandora, Roswaal and Beatrice followed her, and you could say they created pandemonium. The spells cut straight through her and decimate the buildings surrounding her, her body exploding into a splatter of blood and gore.

"So that was that, I suppose." Beatrice said still looking wearily at her mother.

"No, Beatrice it is not over..." Echidna said looking at Pandora's supposed death.

In a blink things changed, they realised the animal that stood in front of them, Pandora stands in front of them again, as if this is entirely normal. This girl, calm smile on her face, is supposed to be a scattering of gore.

"Could your eyes have deceived you?"

Pandora looked first at Satella than to Echidna and at last to Subaru. In just a blink of an eye, Subaru was being attacked. One person was able to react, but in front of Pandora's attack is there really another alternative than death?

"Subaru..." In Subaru's arm laid a little girl, the girl who saved him when he first arrived in this world. The girl he considers as his little sister, the cute little thing he loved, Beatrice.

The girl took the attack of the Witch meant for Subaru, saving Subaru's life in the process but—

"Subaru... Betty doesn't want to die." She said softly with tears coming out of her eyes, before she shattered into light particles, her death had come.

"Beako? Beako!" Subaru screamed in despair seeing Beatrice disappear in front of his eyes. It all happened in a blink of an eye, one moment she was fine and the other she was dead... His eyes bloodshot when he looked at the investigator. He couldn't comprehend what just happened, just that he hated her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG! I WIIILL KILL YOUU." He said with the most hatred he ever felt in his life but his hate didn't make him more powerful.

"When pursuing a noble goal, it is essential that some lives be given as sacrifices. But even so, one cannot disremember the zeal to rebel against even that wicked fate. I believe that the beauty of such spirit cannot be invalidated." Came her calm voice, such a contrast.

"You dare to attack my daughter?" Echidna's voice sounded with a tone never before heard, the same as Subaru's but while Subaru's anger is that of fire, Echidna's is that of ice.

Pandora not caring about what they had to say looked at Satella and calmly said, "If you wish to have me leave, then open the box. Fate is fate and your fate is this."

"Don't listen to her!" Echidna shouted realising the consequences of her opening the box, the [Witch Factor of Envy].

Satella was trembling, this could save them? Opening this box, could save Subaru? If I opened it up faster would Beatrice have survived? I—I have to open it...

"Happy travels Satella, [Witch of Envy]."

With that, Satella presses the dark entity to her chest. Instantly, the dark entity snaps onto Satella's body like droplets of water, enveloping him wholly. It's as if she is being absorbed by some vicious creature. Her mouth agape and shrieking, not as if she in pain but as if some other emotion is throwing her being into disarray. There suddenly sounded a clapping noise, Pandora was clapping her hands as she gives her applause.

"Magnificent." She speaks with tears in her eyes.

"Teacher, we have to leave!" Roswaal shouted when there were suddenly thousands of shadow tendrils coming to life. Him trying to keep them a bay but slowly was losing ground, the newly appointed Witch was too strong. Her focus was on only...

"SATEEELLLAAAA!" Subaru shouted not knowing what was happening to his friend. He saw her shrieking, screaming, and crying but there was nothing he could do except watch.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou,"

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou,"

"—IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou,"

Roswaal tried to help his teacher but the [Witch of Envy] was just too strong. In only a matter of time, he was consumed by the shadows and currently, only Subaru and Echidna, who were trying to keep the shadows away, were left standing. Pandora was nowhere to see, and slowly by slowly even Echidna was losing. There was no way out, fate had been decided.

"Echidna?" Subaru looked at Echidna.

"Subaru?" They both looked terrible, they both felt weak, they both wished for something to stop this but nothing stopped the shadows from coming closer. Subaru was being bombarded with "I love you's", but his only attention was to the last woman in front of him.

"Echidna, I love you." He confessed; it might be because death was creeping closer but Echidna for the first time had a real smile.

"I know." Echidna said towards to boy who was unfortunate to fall in love with a Witch like herself.

"Always you. Always only you, am I in love with."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

[Re:Life With the Witch of Greed]

Subaru was in disarray, something felt wrong. Totally wrong, like there was something inside of him there shouldn't be. Like when someone steals your kidney, but instead of stealing it, they put another kidney inside that person. Disgusting, he feels disgusted with himself. It doesn't stop, he keeps thinking about all the deaths... Beatrice, the sweet little girl who he loved like a sister. Satella the cute, purple-eyed girl who he considered as a close friend. Roswaal, the smug bastard, who kept on fighting never thinking about fleeing and of course Echidna.

Suddenly he felt something in his mouth, a tongue? He opened his eyes to see Echidna kissing him, more specifically exchanging saliva. He was feeling better?

"Echidna... where are we?" After the kiss ended, he started looking around them in distress. Subaru noticed that they were somewhere else.

"I believe we are still in Priestella..." Echidna sounded unsure! Subaru woke up, when was Echidna, synonym of knowledge, uncertain.

The buildings indeed looked like Priestella, except that it looked far better than it had before. Like there was 400 years of development in between.

"AAAAAHHHH"

Echidna and Subaru looked at the source of the noise and saw a lot of blood and body parts on the market square. But the thing that truly shocked both of them was the body of a boy with a very noticeable tracksuit that was being surrounded by a crying blond-haired girl and a silver-haired girl.

In front of them, in the midst of all the death, stood a flaming red-haired knight. He was slender, tall, and extremely good-looking. He wears a knight outfit that is primarily white with some red finishes and golden accessories. But the most important thing was that he was wielding the Dragon Sword, which was supposed to be Reid's.

"I'm sorry if I'm mistaken, but could it be that you're the famed Sword Saint? If so… what a wonderful day this will be! I'm the Witch Cult's [Sin Archbishop of Wrath]."

"I am called Sirius Romanee-Conti."

Subaru and Echidna who watched the spectacle didn't know what to do, especially when they made eye contact with the two girls.

"Subaru?" The silver-haired said bewildered by the sight of the supposed dead person.

"Subaru? Mother?!" The blond-haired girl was even more shocked because not only was her contractor alive, but also her mother...

[Subaru Natsuki died his 19th death at the hand of the [Sin Archbishop of Wrath], Sirius Romanee-Conti.]

A/N: Aaand the Prologue is done; the story has begun. What did you think about it? Liked it, didn't like it, why? As always input is appreciated. The Prologue is called: The Witch from 400 years ago, I made it abstract on purpose. The Witch Echidna, the Witch Satella, or the Witch Pandora? In total three chapters that introduced three Witches, felt like that was quite cool. For this chapter, I want to give mad respect to WitchCultTranslations, where I have taken some Pandora (Arc 4) + Sirius (Arc 5) interactions. Now talking a bit about the story.

I tried to make this story as little of an AU as possible, but some things just didn't work out in the long run. There was no real mention of the Sage, I believe in the theory Subaru=Flugel but I didn't want to continue a Sage! Subaru, so I on purpose ignored that. Who knows he might become a Sage later down the line? Furthermore, there was a review (thanks) that stated that they used Grimm Oxen to travel, but there was not enough information about that so I decided to not use it. I decided to go along with the "Original Timeline" and decided on Arc 5 as the beginning. Why? Because it is the Arc where the most people interact with each other, so a far more enjoyable scenario (if you had other recommendations, please tell them!).

Now to clarify, the current Subaru is more developed than the Subaru from Arc 1 till 3. You can see him as being better than end Arc 4 in some aspects and in others he is just worse. The original Subaru is death, this is death 19 (Arc 5: Chapter 19) and now that another Subaru (with Echidna) stands in front of them things will be different. Furthermore, Echidna didn't kiss him at the end because "it's fun" (you should be able to already understand its meaning). The first kiss scene was put in when I saw the new episode, I remembered that Roswaal got a kiss from Echidna and I wasn't going to cuck Subaru so that's how I came to the idea (I'm happy I did). The title is - Re:Life With the Witch of Greed, realised the foreshadowing? I don't know how other authors write 5k words a chapter, this took me my whole day. I suppose, they really are hardworking. Mad respect to those that write the fanfics we like.

Currently, there will be one more guarantee for a new chapter. Feel like I should at least continue the "start" of the story. I know that some wished for the story to continue 400 BA but that wasn't something I felt capable of writing. If someone wishes to use this premise and change the direction of this story, you will have my blessings as long as you give credit to the right people (not me). If I were to continue I would first have to re-read Arc 5, so that might take a while. Thank you for letting me waste your time once again.

Upcoming: Arc 1 – The Witch's Lover | Chapter 4 - Redo Undo


End file.
